


I wants to play a game...

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movies are a bad influence.<br/>Warning: evil Toki</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wants to play a game...

Everyone but Toki was watching tv. Skwisgaar had spent the last several days on a hooker binge, and had missed out on a few things going on around the Haus. Therefore, he was quite unprepared for what happened next.  
Toki came wandering in, and went straight for Pickles. “I wants to play a game.”  
“No! Git away from me, ya sick little freak!”  
Skwisgaar looked up in surprise. The others were doing that thing where you don’t make eye contact, no help there.  
“Pickle? Why’s you being so mean to Toki?”  
“Dude, ya haven’t been around much lately. He’s gone fuckin’ demented.”  
Toki was still staring at Pickles. “I SAID I wants to play a _game_.”  
“An’ I said NO! Now leave me tha fuck alone!”

“Toki, what ams dis game? Maybes I will plays with you.”  
“Dude, no! Do _naught_ play with ‘em he’ll prab’ly kill ya. I’m fuckin’ serious.”  
“Pfft, Toki wouldn’ts hurts me.”  
Nathan and Murderface were still pretending not to be there, not wanting to get involved in this. Again.  
Pickles turned to face him fully. “Skwisgaar. A lot can happen in three days. You _don’t_ wanna play with ‘em, jest trust me on thet.”  
Skwisgaar studied Toki. He did seem a little different, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. His eyes seemed overly bright, but it was probably juts a trick of the lighting.   
Nathan and Murderface quietly got up and left the room.

Toki then turned to Skwisgaar. “I wants to play a game.”  
“What is did game? Tells me abouts it.”  
“I wants to play a _game_.”  
“Uh Pickle? Helps me out heres?”  
“Well, if he doesn’t kill ya, he’ll prab’ly at least chawp off yer hands or sahmthin’.”  
“Toki? You wouldn’ts does dat to me, woulds you?”  
He shrugged, grinning. “Depends on you. I wants to play a game.”  
“Okays, you’s startings to creeps me out nows. What ams wrong with yous?”  
“I likes to play. I wants to play a game.”  
“Ja, I _knows_ you wants to plays a game, you keeps saysing dat. Tells me what did game is.”

Suddenly, Charles hurried in with a few very large Klokateers. “Nathan alerted me that this was happening again. Toki, you need to come with me.”  
“I wants to play a game.”  
“I know, I know, we’ll find you someone to play with. Now come along.”  
“But I wants to play with them!”  
“You know that’s out of the question. Come with me.”  
Sulkily, he allowed himself to be led away.

They watched him go, and Pickles sagged in relief.  
“You’s really scareds of him, aren’ts you?  
“Actually yah, I am. I saw what he did ta a couple of tha gears, before he decided he wanted to play with us instead.”  
“So you’s going to tells me what de fucks dat was all abouts?”  
Pickles sighed. “He’s been watching Saw, all of them, nonstop for three days. An’ now he wants ta do thet shit fer real.”  
“De movies where de people has to mutilate demselves or dies?”  
“Exactly.”

Skwisgaar thought about that one for a bit. “Dis ams not good.”  
“No fuckin’ shit it’s naught good!”  
“Still, I wonders what he plans for me?”  
“Death.”  
“But Pickle, dere was always a ways to live, remember?”  
“Well, Toki missed thet part, ‘cause tha one gear thet made it out, he killed.”  
“So we lets de butler deals with it?”  
“Thet’s tha plan. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Now let’s jest git high or sahmthin, an forgit ‘bout it.”  
“Okays Pickle, I likes dat plan.”


End file.
